


Extravagancy

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Sequel to Entrancing Maid. Will be a multi-chapter fiction with lemons. AloisxCiel, SebastianxClaude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2010, moved here from FF.net.

I got asked to write a sequel to Touch of Sin and Reset the Sadness, but I currently can't come up with any sequels for them, since I didn't have any planned from the start...But since a while I felt like writing something fluffy, especially after Reset the Sadness...I don't know if this fanfiction will be as fluffy as I want it to be, but I like this idea...Enjoy!

Note: The chapters will be short, because I just can't write long stories...But I wanted to try a multi-chapter fiction for once...

* * *

"Young Master, your guest is here", at his butler's words, Ciel glanced up from the papers on his desk, before sighing and forcing himself to get up from his comfortable chair.

As he stepped down the stairs, he could already see the blonde who was gracefully stepping out of the carriage. A moment later, said blonde was running toward him joyfully, "Ciel!"

"Ciel!", Alois slung his arms around the shorter boy, embracing him tightly. Usually Ciel would have struggled and pushed the other person immediately away, but instead he sighed once again and gently wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I missed you so much~", Alois said with a wide smile. Ciel blushed as he found himself staring at those pink lips, wanting to kiss them. He quickly tried to hide his uneasiness, "we have seen each other two days a-", but he couldn't finish his sentence, as his throat emitted a gasp. In a moment of his unawareness, the blonde's hands must have traveled down his back and were now firmly cupping his butt cheeks.

Leaning down, Alois whispered hotly in the other's ear, "the ride here was sooo boring...so I thought of you all the time...of all the things we can do...And now I'm horny...", smirking, he licked the earlobe of Ciel and pressed his lower region against him, allowing him to feel the semi-hard erection.

Ciel knew that his face had just turned a deep shade of red, making him wish for a hole that would open up, in which he could fall into. Luckily he could bury his face in the chest of the taller boy. Ciel was just indulging in the lavender fragrance of his lover, when the words of his butler drew him out of his fanciful thoughts.

"I have prepared some tea-", Sebastian said in his usual calm manner, smiling innocently.

"Screw the tea! Let's go, Ciel!", grabbing the boy's wrist, Alois started to run upstairs, dragging Ciel along with him.

"Hey! You don't even know where the bedroom is!", Ciel blurted out after they passed the first corner, immediately regretting what he had just said, making Alois halt. Turning around to face Ciel, Alois took advantage of Ciel's naivety, "oh? Bedroom, huh? You surely are straightforward, Earl", snickering, he pressed his lips to Ciel's, making him stumble backward in the process, until his back hit a wall.

He licked the rosy lips to gain access and in an instant slipped his tongue in. Cupping the other's face with his hands, Alois ravenously devoured Ciel's mouth, until they had to break apart for air.

Breathing heavily, Ciel pushed himself off the wall and took the blonde's hand in his own. "Come, it's this way", he said, leading the way through the long hallways. Alois followed him happily.


	2. Chapter 2

_With a stern expression, Claude was still standing at the entrance of the mansion._

" _So, would you like some tea?", Sebastian asked as he stood before him, smiling._

" _No, thanks", the Trancy's butler replied flatly._

" _Hm...I prepared something special, so the Young Master and his company will be busy for a while", not really sure what to think of the other one's words, Claude merely glanced at Sebastian._

" _Well, is there anything else you would like then, instead of tea?"_

* * *

Ciel pushed open the door to his extravagant bedroom, which was kind of a hard thing to do, considering Alois was already clinging to him from behind and unbuttoning his jacket. Kissing the nape of his lover's neck, the blonde slid his hand inside Ciel's shirt, caressing the soft skin. Just as Ciel thought of giving in and doing it on the carpet right here and now, he felt the taller boy pull away.

He blinked a few times, "what the-".

"Oh my, what's that! It's so pretty!" Alois exclaimed suddenly, while stepping further into the room.

"You surely have a short attention-span...", Ciel stated in a more or less annoyed tone, before he averted his eyes to glance in the same direction as Alois. Half a second later his eyes widened in shock, the only thought that crossed his mind being "oh no...".

* * *

" _And what would that be, Sebastian Michaelis?", Claude asked, without a trace of emotion, while adjusting his glasses._

" _Well, there are a few things I can think of, that a -demon- would like", seeking for eyecontact, Sebastian's eyes met Claude's. Taking another step toward the other demon, Sebastian smirked. Now close enough for both of them to feel each other's breath, he continued, "it's been a while, hasn't it? For the two of us..."._

_Impassive, Claude quietly spoke, "you talk as if that still holds any meani-", but he couldn't finish, as his lips were captured._


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the bed a beautiful dress was laying, along with a corset, stockings and a garterbelt with matching panties. While the dress was made of various layers of lace and frills, in a bright pink color, the lingerie was entirely white.

Alois ran over to the bed and after taking a thorough look, he cheerfully said, "oh, look what I found!", as he pulled out a dark-blue, long-haired wig from underneath the pile of clothes.

Walking over to his lover, Alois held the wig next to Ciel's head. "It's exactly your haircolor, what a coincidence!"

"You actually need to hold it up to notice that...?", shaking his head in annoyance, while placing his palm on his forehead, he kept on, "coincidence?", after a dry laugh, he continued in a bothered manner, "what a joke. I'm leaving."

Just when Ciel was about to walk out of the room, a voice refrained him from doing so.

"I'm not stupid, even if you think that...but fine, leave...", with that, the blonde dropped down on the bed and stared at the floor, patting the wig he still held absentmindedly.

Sighing once again, Ciel mumbled to himself, "I knew this day would be troublesome...", taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked over to the bed, sitting down on its edge, next to Alois.

"I don't think you are stupid...", he spoke quietly, glancing at the floor as well.

"It's fine, just leave", pouting, the blonde turned his head to the side, in the opposite direction of his lover.

"Are you aware that this is my room?", the blue-haired boy averted his eyes from the ground to look at Alois now.

"Yep, but you wanted to leave, so it's mine now", crossing his arms, the blonde still refused to look at Ciel.

Smiling, Ciel went on with the game a little longer, complaining in a childish tone, "hey, you can't just claim rooms!"

By now, it was hard for Alois not to break out laughing, but he couldn't stop the giggle that arose in his throat.

"Was that a giggle just now?", Ciel asked teasingly, "well, let's make you laugh then!" and with that he started to tickle the side of the blonde, making him finally break out in laughter, while laughing along himself. Lying down on the bed next to one another, they went on with attacking each other with tickles until they had tears in their eyes. Impulsively Alois pulled the shorter boy into his arms, who in return nuzzled his neck.

"I think this is the first time I have seen you laugh", with a smile on his lips, he glanced at his lover, who suddenly had a mischievous shine in his eye.

The blonde was pondering what's going on as Ciel sat up and looked around himself, until his eye caught the wig. Grabbing it, he straddled Alois' hips and took off his eyepatch, before elegantly putting the wig on his head, allowing the long, curly strands to beautifully encase his tiny back and delicate shoulders. Tilting his head to one side, he spoke through half-lidded eyes with long lashes, "maybe I should give you a small reward then, for being able to make me laugh?"

Startled, Alois couldn't help but think that Ciel looked entirely different now. Not exactly more beautiful, but rather a different kind of beautiful. One that made Alois want to possess that enchanting being completely and for all eternity, even more than before now. Simply irresistible, he thought.

* * *

_Immediately shoving the other demon away, Claude wore an angry expression. "What are you trying to achieve with this preposterous act?"_

_Not really bothered by the cold response of the other, Sebastian's smirk merely widened and he leaned in for another kiss, this time snatching Claude's hands in a swift motion and fixating them on the wall behind him._


	4. Chapter 4

The past eight (!) years I have been feeling kinda bad for never continuing this fic (turns out, I'm absolutely  _horrible_ at writing multi-chapter fics), it's the only unfinished one I have, so I figured...let's finish it!

I wrote this in one sitting without editing it much...please excuse any mistakes you find.

This is the first of two last chapters I'm writing to wrap everything up (next chapter will be Sebastian x Claude).  
I have no idea what I had planned back then or if it's in accordance with it, but please enjoy! :)

* * *

Looking up at Ciel who was still straddling him, Alois grabbed the other's nape and pulled him down for a wet kiss. Waiting for the inevitable gasp, he used this chance to slip his tongue inside.

As they had to break apart for air, the blonde whispered while his fingers played with the long strands of the wig, "Are you going to put on the rest for me, Ciel~?", a smug grin on his alabaster face.

Ciel, who was nibbling the other boy's lip, replied teasingly demanding, "I think you should wear the dress...", noticing the disappointed scowl of the other, he continued with a smirk hidden in Alois' neck, "I will put on the lingerie, then."

The sky blue eyes brightening up, Alois proceeded to strip the suave Earl off his current garments. Rolling on the bed, he flipped them over as he was pulling down the luxurious clothes.

* * *

His hands against the wall, Ciel could feel his flow of air being stiffened as his lover pulled the cords of the corset around his waist tighter; a red tint rising to his cheeks.

Tying the strings in a ribbon, Alois bit down on the side of the younger male's neck, before putting his lips around the spot and sucking harsh enough to leave a prominent mark. A smirk across his face, the blonde's eyes took notice of the erect member of his lover.

"Oh, Earl~ Is it possible that this is turning you on?", he chuckled, his hands now crawling over the boy's exposed chest; finding a nipple to tweak and pinch. "You should totally consider getting these pierced...~", Alois suggested with a grin as he was roughly tugging at the rosy bud.

"Ah...shut up...it's not the first time I'm wearing something like this", Ciel breathed through his teeth, the pressure in his chest making him gasp. "And I'm totally  _not_ getting a piercing..!"

"So it's not the corset...but the sensation of choking that's getting to you? Did I tighten it too much~?", the blonde whispered as he gestured for the shorter boy to lift a leg so he could pull the feminine panties up and over his butt.

"This is a problem, though...", Alois pondered, "With your dick being so big...it won't fit", poking the tip of the erection that was sticking out of the lace; causing Ciel to sharply draw in air as he was leaking pre-cum. "You are such a pervert~"

Clasping the hem of the white stockings, Alois elegantly covered the slender leg of his young lover with the silky fabric; soon followed by its counterpart before attaching the garter belt.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?", Ciel spoke when he felt teasing fingers on his butt cheeks. Cocking his head to the side, the blonde smiled complacent, "It's my turn now", as he tossed the pink dress over his head and clumsily staggered about, "Help me with this, will you~?"

Earning a silent laughter from the other boy, Alois felt himself tripping and tumbling down as the laces of his intricate dress were grabbed.

"That was so mean!", he whined, kicking the air and fidgeting as he laid flat on his tummy. Suddenly a weight on his back, he noticed the hands that were tugging down his panties as cold air hit him. Gasping, Alois clenched the pillow lying on the carpet beside him, tucking it in when he felt a wetness on his butt. "Ciel..!", letting out a moan when a tongue forced itself inside him.

Rubbing himself on the carpet, the blonde gave in to the unbridled pleasure as Ciel was eating him out. "Feels good...so good..! Ciel!"

Spreading the buttocks with his hands, Ciel ran his tongue over the reddened, swollen hole, caressing the outer flesh before plunging in again. Moaning profusely, "Do me...already..!", Alois begged; no longer willing to acquiesce.

But it was too late already; he came all over the expensive carpet, sullying it with white stains. His breathing becoming labored, a profound lust seized Alois' body. This feeling was being enhanced when Ciel slapped his already sore butt, "You are such a bad boy~ Ruining the carpet like this...", his ocean blue eyes glistening with a scintilla of mischief and sexual fervor mixed in.

Confounded, a sudden hand on his arm, Ciel was being roughly tackled to the floor, his back searing from the friction; the height difference gave Alois an advantage. Coughing, due to still being unable to breathe with ease, his vision became blurred for a second, and he felt like passing out, just before he was being yanked back into reality when his lingerie was being pushed away and he was being penetrated. Ciel's expression grew clouded when he realized just what was his lover was doing, while his legs were up over Alois' shoulders.

"I thought...we would do it the other way around?", Ciel hushed a dry laugh. Even though it wasn't exactly painful, given the many times they had done it before, he still felt blindsided.

"You actually were gone for a minute or two...so I just took the chance~", Alois had a hard time talking with the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth and his heart beating so unbelievably fast. "That's because...I can't breathe...", Ciel muttered as he sensed the pressure getting to his head again.

"Oh? But you like it...don't you? Your dick is twitching so enthusiastically while you are sucking me in...", the blonde spoke with a hint of contempt, as he was putting his hands around the other boy's throat, "Want me to squeeze it a little more?"

"You are the worst...", Ciel groaned, tears of exhaustion brimming in his eyes, "Sometimes I really hate you", he whispered.

Blinking, misinterpreting the drops rolling down the other's cheek, Alois immediately halted his movements, being dismayed when he was stared right upon, "I'm...sorry, Ciel", he continued with a guilty utterance, "I took it too far..."

Smooching the younger boy's visage all over, Alois tried making up for it, until Ciel signalized for him to stop, "It's okay..!"

"Is it really..?", the blonde spoke quietly, still unsure, just to be sighed at and having his lips captured in a kiss after brief eye contact; answering his worry with gentleness.

Looming over the other boy, Alois picked up on his earlier motion again; slamming into him and causing their flesh to vigorously slap. The noises turning the both of them on, as the hair of Ciel's disarranged wig was beautifully cascading around their lithe frames.

Cuming deep inside, it coaxed a synced moan out of their mouths; before they settled into a hug on the floor.

Their clothes being a mess by now, the torn stockings merely held up by the garter belt, Alois perked up when he took notice of the astute boy's cuteness, who was snuggled up close to him and appeared to be nodding off.

"Hey, Ciel~", Alois said, licking the raven haired boy's earshell, "Do me next~", insinuating he still wasn't satisfied from their fling and his insatiable inclination on display.

"Take off my corset...", Ciel spoke sedately, sitting up; face palming as his head was spinning.

"But you are so sexy in it...ugh fine", Alois complied with the other's wish in a sluggish demeanor, undoing the straps of the literally breathtaking costume.

* * *

A reddish hue decorating his otherwise pale complexion, Alois was eagerly sucking the other's erection. Ciel, averting his eyes, was blushing up to his ears. With upturned eyes, the blonde saw this and chuckled, the vibrations from the other's mouth sending shivers racing throughout Ciel's body.

Alois' fingernails grazing the skin of his thighs, Ciel watched as the other hand curled around his balls, squeezing just enough to send him over the edge. Falling back, his lover was already hovering over him, hogging up his own dress to reveal his private parts and challenge Ciel to do the same for him. Alois seemed to enjoy acting in lewd ways, provoking his boyfriend as he kept moving his hips with a lustrous gaze; dragging his tongue over his lips.

"You are such a slut...", twisting his tongue around the shaft, Ciel began licking it as if to requite; as Alois' fingers intertwined themselves in the unraveled long hair, as a result, covering Ciel with the dress as it sank down. Snickering, the blonde found this very funny.

The intensely coarse breathing echoing, the older boy shook violently, just before pushing Ciel away, "Hah...That's enough", which caused said boy to be happily freed from underneath the way too hot gown. Even though he had taken a liking to the other boy's scent...

Going through with their recursive proclivity of switching, Alois lied down with his legs sprawled out. Short-circuiting, Ciel put his hands next to the older boy's head, inviting him to a fierce kiss, as he was entering him. Their rocking soon becoming frantic, Alois pleaded Ciel to instigate a harder rhythm, "Fuck me...like you mean it...~", a smirk spreading across his face as he shifted his eyes.

Immersed wholly, Ciel thrust into the other boy relentlessly, until he was screaming beneath him.

"Tell me that you love me...Ciel...", whispers between ragged breaths fueled their excitement, as Alois was clawing at the other's chest; leaving red streaks. The golden locks falling to cover his eyes.

The extravagant dress being a suitable cushion, as it was draping around the boys in an incongruous manner, they kept kissing. Sliding his hands under the garter belt, the blonde fumbled Ciel's butt; teasing him by slipping a finger inside as he himself was penetrated to the core.

A crimson hue on his face, the younger Earl couldn't hold back his moans, regardless of how much he tried. Uttering a clipped "I love...you...", as he was gazing down at those sapphire eyes that had already captured him upon their first meeting. His lover was indeed quite beautiful, he thought to himself.

However, Alois was thinking of his younger boyfriend as just as alluring; their needy lips connecting and bodies resonating with one another as they met their peak. Crying out in ecstasy.

* * *

Standing at the door, they exchanged one last kiss.

"Well then, Ciel, I'm off!", the blond Earl waved with a grin, but Ciel seized his wrist, "Huh?"

"Why don't you...", blushing furiously, the blue-haired boy was turning away his eyes, searching for words, "...stay a few days?"

"Oh my! Really?!", Alois exclaimed cheerfully, the blue orbs as bright as a firework at the idea of extending their tryst, "My boyfriend wants me to stay with him! I'm so happy~", as he was dancing around his companion.

"Just for a few days! Don't get me wrong!", Ciel pouted, failing at hiding the smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
